Donald Harris
Donald "Don" Harris was the husband of Alice Harris, and the father of Tammy and Andy Harris. He was a survivor of the Rage Virus when it originally decimated Britain, but caused a second outbreak after his wife unknowingly infected him. Biography Don was born on 13 March, 1962. He and his wife Alice sent their children, Tammy and Andy, on a school trip to Spain shortly before the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus. During the outbreak, Don and Alice were taken in by an eldery couple (Geoff and Sally) who barricaded themselves inside a cottage, where they remained with fellow survivors, Karen and Jacob for an unknown period of time. ''28 Weeks Later On around Day 15 of the outbreak, Don and Alice are preparing dinner for the group. He tries to comfort Alice, who misses their children, by reminding her that they're safe in Spain. Their meal is interrupted when a young boy pounds at their door, begging for help. Don reluctantly lets him inside and the boy explains that his family, who are infected, were chasing him. Shortly thereafter, the cottage is attacked by the Infected. Don proceeds to fight them off while the others (save Karen, who was bitten and infected, then killed by Don) try to escape. His fight is short lived, however, when he drops the crowbar. Don flees upstairs to the bedroom, chased by several Infected, and tries to get Alice to leave the house with him. Alice refuses to leave until she finds the boy and the room is quickly overrun by the Infected. Panicked, Don flees the room, abandoning Alice and the boy. Escaping the cottage through the bathroom window, Don is chased by several of the Infected from the house, and a large horde of Infected coming over the hills. He narrowly manages to escape via motorboat, while the Infected claim Jacob, who fell from the boat. He keeps travelling downriver, until he eventually arrives at a military quarantine camp, where he remains until the repatriation of London begins. Don becomes the caretaker of the safe zone, District 1. Twenty-eight weeks after the original outbreak, he greets and reunites with his children Tammy and Andy for the first time in eight months (after the two children come to District 1 from Spain), and takes them back to his penthouse apartment. When Tammy and Andy question the fate of their mother, Don tells them about the attack on the cottage, but lies that he saw the Infected kill Alice, and that there was nothing he could have done. The following day, Don finds Tammy and Andy missing. He is later informed that Tammy and Andy (who left the safe zone) have been retrieved along with his wife. Don goes to see his children in detainment, and they furiously question why their father lied to them about their mother and Don struggles to maintain face, simply telling them that whatever occured was "a good thing" and that everything would be alright. He slips past military security to Alice's isolation cell, and reunites with Alice, apologising for leaving her behind. He kisses her, unaware that she is a Carrier of the Rage Virus, and is infected by her saliva. The infected Don brutally beats his wife to death and goes on a rampage in District 1, respreading the virus. When the civilians of District 1 are herded into safe rooms, Don breaks into one of the safe rooms, attacking and infecting the trapped crowds. He appears to follow his son, Andy, through the streets, and avoids the firebombing of District 1. Don, and a large number of Infected who also escaped the firebombing, escape into the London Underground as dawn approaches. In the Underground, Don ambushes Major Scarlet Levy, beating her to death with a rifle. He then stumbles upon Andy and tackles and bites him, forcing Tammy to kill her infected father by shooting him in the arm and head. Personality Don generally appeared as a friendly and likeable person. However, when panicked enough, Don would abandon others in distress, including his own family, to save himself, though he would later regret doing this. As an Infected, Don was vicious and cruel. He was, like other Infected, filled with immense anger and hatred (although he had more control over his actions than most Infected), and took great pleasure in the suffering of others. He also appeared to retain fragment memories of his life before he was infected; he apparently recognised his family, but not enough to stop him from attacking and trying to infect or kill them. Trivia *According to Don's identity card, his date of birth is 13/03/1962. *As one of the Infected, Don seemed to indulge more in killing than spreading the Rage Virus. However, he also appeared to possess intelligence usually devoid in typical Infected, and had more control over his actions than those infected with the Rage Virus usually do. *While most Infected are only shown to feel emotions such as rage and hatred, Don was shown to take great pleasure in others' suffering. *The scene in which Don kills Alice is strangely similar to a scene from ''28 Days Later, in which Jim kills Corporal Mitchell in the same fashion. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Infected Category:Deceased characters